


Mechanical

by digitalAlchemist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one mute mechanic. Add in a grizzled war General blessed with the power of fire. Then, give the mechanic a mission - to build the General a fleet of the best tanks he's ever seen. Cue the A-Team theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing: The Mechanic

Grunting, Link worked to tighten the last nut holding this particular sheet of metal in place; his hands were oily and his body was slick with sweat, making his handling of the spanner loose and slippery. After hitting himself in the face with the tool at least three times, the blonde finally worked the nut into place.

Sighing and wiping his brow, Link wheeled himself out from under the tank he was working on. Grabbing an old rag, he wiped himself down as best he could, turning to check over his work thus far. The bottom half of the vehicle was coming along nicely; the chassis was completed and half of the base plating was attached. In the back corner of the workshop sat the top half of the tank; at the moment, only a basic chassis which would be added to later on.

But for now, the rest of the plating was the priority. Whilst Link didn't have a strict deadline (he was given 3 months to build), he was eager to start work on the outer plates and electronics – he couldn't do that until he was sure that the tank would actually stay upright by itself. Taking another rag to clean himself further, the mechanic sighed and retreated to the side room to grab a drink.

When the letter from General Volga came through, Link wasn't sure how to handle it at first. He was flattered that the head of the army wanted his skills, but the pressure and nerves rapidly built up. By the end of the day, the blonde just wanted to hide in his workshop and never come out – the prospect of the job ahead of him was too much to bear.

It took another 2 days before he worked up the courage to send a reply back with some preliminary designs; when Volga agreed to the builds, he set to work immediately. The first thing to do was work out whether the tanks would be front and centre on the lines, or more of a supporting team. Volga clarified that this particular run of tanks would be in the main bulk of troops, and so they'd be taking a lot of punishment.

With that in mind, Link set to work on a more concrete design – the blueprints of which were currently pinned to a cork board next to him; something powerful enough to be useful artillery, but with enough defence to withstand a heavy barrage in return. Volga had insisted on using only the best quality materials, and he was more than happy to supply them himself – the General had even upgraded some of the tools in Link's workshop in order to help him work on the new machines more efficiently.

After finishing his drink, the blonde wandered back into the main room and took a walk around his work so far. Even with just the lower portion of the tank, it stood about a foot taller than he did, and stretched right the way to the back of the room – Link had measured it out as 12 foot long, but the bulk of the tank, in the middle, was just about 6 feet in length. It was going to be big, that was certain. Bigger than anything Link had built before.

He was prepared for the task, and definitely up for the challenge... but something was always chewing at his mind. What if the General didn't like them? What if they exploded the moment someone tried to use one? What if they just weren't up to standard? Questions and doubts filled Link's mind constantly whilst he worked, but he battled them off long enough to finish another cluster of panels.

By the time night fell, the whole outer case of the tank base was completed. With a satisfied sigh, Link put his tools away and threw a tarpaulin over the build. Tomorrow, the General was visiting to check on how the build was progressing, and the blonde was ridiculously nervous. As he switched out the lights to the workshop and locked the door on his way out, his mind was racing with thoughts again. He blotted them out as he walked upstairs, to his living quarters, and settled into sleep.

Tomorrow was a big, big day. Link wanted to be fully rested and in a good frame of mind to help him show off his work. He just hoped that what he'd done so far was enough.


	2. The Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, this fic is getting updated! The General comes round to visit, and I was going to detail the tank some but couldn't get the flow right. Maybe next time!

When Link woke, the sun had just fully risen. Wiping his eyes, he sat up and stretched out, checking the clock by his bed - 07:42. General Volga was due to arrive at the workshop in just over an hour, and Link wasn't exactly in the most presentable form right now.

Throwing the covers aside, the blonde stepped out of bed, stretching his body until his bones cracked. With a sigh, he made his way to the bathroom, dropping his boxers on the way and turning on the shower as he walked past it. He grabbed a towel from a basket on the floor and dropped it into the sink for easy access before stepping into the spray, wincing a little at the sudden change in heat.

Link stood in the water for a few moments, thinking of what he needed to show off later. Whilst the base of the tank was nowhere near completion, it stood up by itself and was almost fully armoured. He could show Volga the improved blueprints, give him an idea of what the finished machine will look like... shaking his head, Link stopped thinking for a moment. He could worry about things like that after he'd enjoyed his shower.

 

Squeezing shampoo into his palm, he began to work it into his hair, humming along to whatever song he had stuck in his head. Wiping some of the suds from his eyes before they irritated him, Link rinsed his blonde locks and shook them loose. His mind wandered around again, trying to put together some kind of order for how to present his work to the General.

He formulated a plan as he lathered soap over his thighs, making a small click of irritation when he noticed another scar forming just above his right knee. He paid it little more attention, continuing to wash himself and rinsing off the soap.

When Link was finished showering and drying, he dug through his drawers to find the least grease-covered overalls he owned. Pulling out a relatively new set, he fished out the rest of his outfit and tugged it all on before checking himself over in the mirror. Satisfied with his clothing, Link set to work on fixing his hair; it was an absolute mess, and there was no way he could be audience to Volga looking like that.

Running a comb through it, he considered a ponytail to keep the unruly monster out of his face. Quickly pulling his hair tight, he grabbed some string and deftly wrapped the strands together, knotting it tight. Tucking the loose ends behind his ears, Link finally felt ready to head downstairs.

Dipping into the kitchen on his way to the workshop, he made a fresh pot of coffee and looked over his blueprints while he waited for the brew to boil. Picking a pencil from the counter, he jotted some more notes on the designs in the hopes of explaining them a bit better to the General.

Speaking of... Link checked the clock. 08:06, which gave him just under an hour. Pouring a mug of coffee out, he moved into the workshop to give his work another once-over. Noticing a panel had come lose overnight, he put his drink down and started to fix it; before long, Link had gotten lost in his work and added another layer of armour to the tank. As he pulled himself to his feet again, there was a knock at the door.

Volga was here.

Link stiffened, nerves suddenly taking hold. He forced himself to breath normally, brushing dirt off his overalls. This was it; his big moment to shine. He walked into a small hallway at the other side of the ‘shop, leading to a well-worn oak door that served as the guest entrance. Quickly running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out one last time, Link unlatched the door, swinging it inwards.

 

The party consisted of Volga himself, a female who looked to be his second-in-command and another woman dressed in a waistcoat and fancy trousers. She was the first to make a move.

“Good morning, Link. We hope you are well. My name is Malon, and as you requested in your return letter I will be translating on your behalf to the General.”

He nodded; not sure if the General was aware of his mute state, he had addressed this in his correspondence and asked that an interpreter be arranged so that he could at least speak in sign.

Volga stepped forward, his signature dragon helmet rested in the crook of his left arm. He stretched out his right, offering a handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Link. I am General Volga, but of course you already knew that.” Link took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “I must say, I’m rather excited to see what progress you’ve made so far. There were many whispers and tales abound of your skill; no pressure, of course!” He chuckled, deep and throaty.

“Allow me to introduce my right-hand lady, who has been dealing with the equipment and materials that have been shipped to your workshop.” The lady stepped forward; Link immediately noticed that she had an other-wordly visage to her. “This is Midna, my Lieutenant.” She too offered her hand and Link shook it politely. “If you need any more supplies, she’ll be the one to speak to.”

“Good to meet you at last, Link. As Volga states, there have been stories of your machines, so we were thrilled to have you on board. If there is anything that would assist your work, don’t hesitate to call for me and I will aid you best I can.”

Link nodded again, smiling. He stepped aside, motioning for the three of them to step into the workshop. It was crunch time.

Another hour passed as they inspected the chassis, Link explaining his technique and choice of material as they went. He showed off the new blueprint, pointing out what was new, what he’d changed and the new materials he’d require; Midna was starting a provisions list and promised to get them ordered as soon as they were home in the barracks.

 

After a quick round of coffee, the military party was ready to depart.

“Well, Link, we’d best get back.” Volga handed his mug back to the Hylian, turning to Midna and Malon. “But thank you for your time this morning; it’s been fascinating to see how you’re getting on.” He gave Link a small card, printed in gold leaf. “Here is the postal office for the barracks, should you need to send us more correspondence or request more supplies.”

He took it, turning it over to read the details before placing it down on the kitchen counter.

‘Same time next month, General?’

“Yes, of course! I look forward to our next meeting, but until then, a fond farewell, Link!”

He saw them out of the door with a cheery wave, making sure they were heading in the right direction. When he shut the door again, Link pressed his back to it and slid down so he was sat on the floor.

 

Two things were racing through his mind right now:

1 – That was the most stressful hour of his entire life.

2 – Oh god, the General was really, really hot.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a new thing I'm writing! It'll be a multi-part fic, and may or may not turn into smut at some point - I'm not sure how I want this to pan out yet.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this introductory chapter! Next time, General Volga will be inspecting Link's tank - but what will he think of it so far?


End file.
